Nuevas experiencias
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Thor y Steve descubren algo interesante sobre el pasado de sus novios. One shot, algo asi como Crack, con leves contenidos sexuales e intentos desastrosos de humor. ThorKi & Stony. ¡Enjoy!


Thor no se esperaba esa respuesta. Se quedó mirando, boquiabierto, a un despreocupado Loki recostado de cualquier manera en el sofá, con la mano extendida sujetando el control remoto del televisor, y devolviéndole una mirada desinteresada.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó, sólo para corroborar que no había sido una mala pasada de su sentido auditivo.

Loki bufó. – Que fue con Tony. La primera vez que hice eso fue con Tony.

Thor mantuvo su cara de incredulidad, y la desvió levemente hacia el lado sólo para toparse con el reflejo de su expresión en el rostro de Steve.

El moreno del reactor en el pecho entraba en ese momento a la sala, cargando una bandeja de comida chatarra que dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

- ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó sonriente.

- Tony, tu… tu… y… Loki… -Steve ni siquiera era capaz de formular la pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu… Stark… te atreviste a tomar la inocencia de mi querido hermano… -la voz de Thor sonaba más grave de lo normal y su semblante comenzaba a tornarse peligrosamente sombrío.

- ¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¡No es cierto!

En ese momento estalló la estruendosa risa del susodicho hermano.

- ¡Ajajajajajajjajaa! Eres tan predecible, Thor!

- ¡Loki! ¿Qué demonios estas inventando ahora?

- Hey, hey, no invente nada, es la pura verdad. La primera persona con la que tuve contacto sexual fue contigo.

- ¡Pero no lo hicimos!

- Eso también es cierto.

- Espera, espera, ¿Cómo es eso de hacerlo pero no hacerlo? –Clint, que entraba al cuarto en ese momento, cogió una papa frita y se la llevó a la boca, masticándola mientras miraba atento al moreno de ojos verdes.

- Vamos, un poco de… ayuda manual, tu sabes.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te masturbaste con Stark cuando supuestamente eran solo amigos?

- En mi defensa –interceptó Tony- Puedo decir que fue el calor del momento… _If you know what I mean.*_

- Y por eso es que creo que ver porno acompañado no es en absoluto una buena idea. –agregó Loki.

- Déjame adivinar… fue idea de Stark. –concluyó el arquero.

Loki asintió, bebiendo de su lata de cerveza.

- Bueno, fue una buena historia. Si me disculpan… -Clint se levantó, cogiendo otra papa frita al vuelo. – Debo ir a encontrarme con alguien. Por cierto, Stark… - el moreno levantó la vista hacia él. - ¿No tendrás aún esa película, por casualidad?

* * *

Steve se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta cerrada.

- Ya te dije que no, Tony. Voy a dormir.

- Arrrr, vamos Steve, ¡Aún es temprano! –se oyó desde afuera.

- No estoy de humor.

- ¿Cómo que no estás de humor? ¿Qué eres, una jodida chica en su período? ¡Vamos Steve, abre la puerta!

El rubio suspiró, entreabriendo levemente para mirar a los ojos castaños de su novio.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Una taza de azúcar, ¿Qué crees? –ironizó.

- Tony, de verdad, quiero dormir.

- No es cierto. Estas molesto por algo y no quieres decírmelo. ¡Enfrenta tus problemas, Rogers!

- Eso no suena nada convincente, viniendo de ti.

- ¡Oye! Al menos yo estoy aquí para saber que le picó ahora al temperamental Capitán.

"_¿Yo, temperamental? Esto se está volviendo ridículo"._

El rubio abrió la puerta para darle paso a Tony, arrepintiéndose segundos después al escucharlo.

- ¿No estarás celoso por lo que dijo Loki hace un rato, verdad?

Ni siquiera alcanzó a voltear el rostro antes de que sus mejillas se colorearan. ¡Demonios, odiaba ser tan sincero!

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Oh, Capitán, eres taaaaaaaaaan lindo~!

* * *

Thor y Steve se encontraban de vuelta en la sala, mirando el televisor en completo silencio. Silencio que fue roto por la tentativa voz del Semi-dios.

- Así que… ellos lo hicieron, ¿no?

Steve asintió lentamente. –Sí, lo hicieron.

Un aura oscura cayó pesadamente sobre sus cabezas. Steve se recriminó mentalmente, ¡Ni siquiera podía enfadarse con Tony! No cuando el otro lo molestaba hasta el cansancio, persuadiéndolo con palabras cariñosas, y _otras cosas_ ante las que Rogers estaba completamente indefenso.

Thor, por su parte, ni siquiera había intentado molestarse con Loki. Claro que no. No existía la mínima posibilidad de llevarle la contraria al completamente seductor moreno de ojos verdes que tenía por hermano y _algo-así-como-novio._ Pero sí que estaba algo enfadado, sobre todo cuando pensaba en que Tony, al que consideraba su amigo… o algo así, había tocado a su hermano. Lo había tocado, oh Dioses, _lo tocó!_ ¡_Ahí_ donde él juraba y perjuraba que nadie más lo había tocado antes! ¡Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió preguntar! Mejor hubiera sido morir ignorante.

Mientras el dios nórdico trataba de calmar sus ansias asesinas y sexual-posesivas, ya que tenía un leve desfase que le impedía separar la rabia de otras emociones igual de…excitantes…, Steve consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de devolverles la mano a ese par de morenos desvergonzados. Vale, está bien, había sido hace un tiempo y aún no estaban con ellos y no habían pasado a mayores pero… ¡Demonios! Esa forma tan despreocupada de hablar delante de sus actuales novios, aka, hombres nobles de sentimientos puros y camas y corazones con capacidad para solo una persona a la vez… Bueno, por lo menos por su lado, Thor no se veía demasiado… _inocente_, que digamos, pero ese no era el punto. ¡No hay derecho!

Tardo otros dos segundos en dejar de lado la ética de comportamiento correcto y buenas costumbres inculcadas desde pequeño que aún siendo el novio de alguien como Tony, le quedaban. ¡Bien, hagámoslo!

Asi que con eso en mente, se volteó decidido hacia su compañero.

* * *

- ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, estaba completamente sonrojado! ¿No es lindo? – Tony reía a carcajadas, mientras abría la puerta de su casa y dejaba pasar a Loki.

Loki prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios, mientras pasaban a la cocina y dejaban las bolsas sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, debo reconocer que ver a Thor celoso… así de celoso, por una vez, no es nada… desagradable.

- Ajá. O sea, que follaron como conejos… conejos mutantes con súper-fuerza, en su caso.

Loki rió por lo bajo. – _Five Shots.**_

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!

El de piel blanca siguió riendo, mientras se encaminaba al salón, pero unos… curiosos ruidos y las voces provenientes de él lo detuvieron antes de entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tony, extrañado al ver que el otro se detenía.

- Shht. – Loki lo hizo callar, instándolo con un gesto a que escuchara.

_-Woooow, eso fue increíble._

_-¡Eres realmente bueno con las manos, Steve!_

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- ¡Apuesto a que no puedes hacerlo con la boca!_

_-Hecho._

- ¡¿Qué demonios está…?! – Tony entró, furioso, al salón, seguido de un, disimuladamente alarmado, Loki, sólo para encontrarse con una surrealista escena.

Thor y Steve, sentados uno en el sofá y el otro en la alfombra, voltearon a mirarlos con los controles de la consola metidos a presión en la boca y los disparos de un juego de guerra tronando en la pantalla.

- Déjenme adivinar. – Comenzó Loki. –Esto es exactamente lo que parece.

Lo que Thor y Steve se llevarían a la tumba, además del recuerdo de Tony queriendo matarlos por babear sus controles, sería el extraño beso compartido hace algún rato, como parte de su –jamás completa ni disfrutada- venganza. Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y se lamentó, una vez más, de no poder emborracharse para olvidar.

* * *

* "Si sabes a lo que me refiero" Vamos, es uno de los memes más conocidos xD

** "Cinco tiros"… emm, si, malpiensen y acertarán.

Fiiin~! Mi segundo fic de Avengers! Me siento tan realizada xD ¡De verdad, quiero darles las gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo x3 ¡Y se hayan reído tanto como yo! Esta fue una de esas ideas express que se escriben en un segundo, así que perdonen las posibles fallas. ¡Contesto reviews! ¡Un beso, y nos estamos leyendo! Bye-ku!


End file.
